doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:1ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-2011 2012 (Latinoamérica) (26 episodios) |sucesor = Segunda temporada }} La primera temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 6 de septiembre de 2010 y finalizó el 20 de junio de 2011. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de abril de 2012 y finalizo el 30 de julio de 2012 (aunque los episodios 13 y 15 se estrenaron después de emitir las dos primeras temporadas), esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Abel Rocha *Alejandro Urbán *Alejandro Villeli *Alma de la Rosa *Andrés García *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Benjamín Rivera *Carlos del Campo (ep. 5) *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Circe Luna *Claudia Urbán *Daniel Lacy *Daniel Urbán *Emilio Prado (ep. 21) *Gerardo Reyero *Gerardo Suárez *Gustavo Melgarejo *Héctor Moreno *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Javier Otero *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Julián Lavat *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Marina Urbán *Miguel Ángel Ruiz (ep. 19) *Oscar Flores *Patty Urbán *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Hill (ep. 9) Personajes episódicos Episodio #1:[[Avatar|'Avatar-ado']]' / CSIcarly ' (Avaturd / CSIcarly) 'Trivia *En el segmento "Zombi" la escena antes de la carta de título es censurada incluso en los comerciales, además, el personaje "Flor" es referido como hembra en el segmento, a pesar de que el personaje en realidad es macho. Episodio #2:TransformersTransABURRIDOrmers / La Guerra de las Ganancias ' (''TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars) Trivia *En el segmento "La Guerra de las Ganancias", se menciona a los "midiclorianos", cuando la palabra originalmente fue traducida en Star Wars episodio I como "midiclorias". *Al Conde Popó se le inserta inexplicablemente un acento oriental con una voz media-aguda, cuando en inglés en realidad su voz es una imitación a la grave voz de Christopher Lee, sin acentos orientales. Episodio #3: '2012 Dálmatas / Grey en Anime ' (2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime) Episodio #4: 'Star Bleech: Viaje a lo asqueroso / uGlee ' (Star Bleech / uGlee) Episodio #5: 'Wall-e-nator / Renovación Extrema: Edición hogar ' (Wall-e-nator / Extreme Renovation: House Edition) Trivia *Gerardo Reyero repite su papel de Superman después de haberlo doblado en Superman IV y en spots de Cartoon Network. Episodio #6: '''Piratas del país de Nunca Jamás: Locuras sin fin / Batman en Gane en Familia (Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud) Episodio #7: Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore (Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore) Trivia *El Pokémon Buzzkill es traducido primero como "Ignoramata" y luego como "Ignomata". *El Goomba menciona los Tubos como "Pipas". Episodio #8: La fantástica zorra Megan / Malo contra Salvaje ' (''Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild) Trivia *Por segunda vez, Gerardo Reyero repite su papel de Superman después de haberlo doblado en Superman IV y en spots de Cartoon Network. *El nombre de la banda Kings of Leon es traducido literalmente como Reyes de León. Episodio #9: '''Te amo, Iron Man /Ben 10 Franklin (I love you, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin) Trivia *Andrés García repite su papel de Humungosaurio después de haberlo doblado en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena Episodio #10: Clase de titanes / Zeke y Lex Luthor ' (''Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor) Episodio #11: '¡Que onda!: una aventura en las alturas / Doctor Mouse ' (S'UP / Mouse M.D.) Episodio #12: 'El código Da Grinchy / Duck, el pato ' (Da Grinchy Code / Duck) Episodio #13: 'Snott Pilgrim contra el maravilloso mundo de Disney / Malcolm en la tierra media ' (Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderfull World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth) Trivia *La película Crepúsculo es llamada por su nombre original "Twilight" Episodio #14: '''Parque Pokemón / Emergencias triple W (Pokemon Park/WWER) Episodio #15: ¿Así que crees que puedes entrenar a tu dragón para bailar? / Yo Gagga Gagga ' (''So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!) Trivia *El nombre del rapero T-Pain es traducido literalmente como T-Duele. El término autotune es adaptado como radio Episodio #16: '''La Brigada de la A /La mejor princesa de los videojuegos (The Straight A-Team / Gaming's next Top Princess) Trivia *En la primera parte de "Ay Carly", para la versión en inglés, se usó un ingles común, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando en español con dejo mexicano. Para el doblaje latino, la primera parte usó un español neutro, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando con acento estadounidense. Episodio #17: Buzz: Identidad desconocida / Dos y medio hombre ' (''The Buzz identity / Two and a Half Man) Trivia *Juan Carlos Tinoco, que dobla a Luke Hobbs enla franquicia Rápidos y furiosos, participa como Dominic Toretto. También dobla a Brian Griffin en Padre de Familia, mientras que enste episodio participa como Peter Griffin. Episodio #18: '¿Te crees el Karate Kid? / El camarón de Bel-Air ' (Are you Karate Kidding me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air) Episodio #19: 'HOPS / Naruto210 ' (HOPS / Naru210) Episodio #20: 'Ko-bee, la historia de una abeja basquetbolista / La ley y el ogro ' (Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre) Episodio #21: 'Temple de oso / Ni un fan de la Montana ' (Pooh Grit / Not a fan a Montana) Episodio #22: '''Enredo Social / Smallville: Desaparece a Clark (The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark) Trivia *Daniel Lacy repite su papel del actor Michael Cera, a quien ya doblo en el redoblaje de la película La chica de mis sueños, interpretando a Nick Twisp / Francois Dillinger. *Arturo Cataño repite su papel de Mordecai, a quien ya doblo en la serie Un show más. *En una escena de Smalville: Desaparece a Clark, cuando el Gerente le dice a Julie Taymor "Julie debes cancelar la función, es peligroso" este diálogo fue doblado por Gerardo Suárez en vez de Carlos Hugo Hidalgo. Episodio #23: Twigh School Musical / Hora de Avenganza ' (''Twigh School Musical / Avenger Time) Trivia *Juan Carlos Tinoco repite su papel de Hulk después de haberlo interpretado en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. *Daniel Lacy, quien es la voz de Emmett Cullen en el redoblaje de Crepúsculo: Luna Nueva, participó como Jacob Black en el segmento "'''Twigh School Musical", cabe mencionar, que Daniel Lacy no retomo su papel de Emmett en este segmento. *Marina Urbán, quien es la voz de la tercera voz de la Dulce Princesa y diversos personajes en Hora de Aventura, participó como Finn en el segmento Hora de AVenganza. *Rafael Pacheco no retomó su papel como el Rey Helado, después de haberlo doblado en dos episodios. Episodio #24: ArThor, seductor inmortal /La teoría de los bobos '(''ArThor / The Big Fang Theory) Trivia *Una escena de "'''Arthor" fue censurada en Latinoamérica, sin embargo, la escena fue vista en un corto durante los comerciales de Cartoon Network. Episodio #25: 'No más Croac / La oficina X ' (Ribbitless / The Clawfice) Episodio #26: 'Código de fuerza /Flamable ' (Force Code / Flammable) Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de DC Comics